Colours of Jealousy
by Pokeluv101
Summary: Everyone gets jealous but everyone reacts differently to it. Orange and his friends ends up discussing their experience with the emotion. {This focuses on my OCs}


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters except for my OCs**

**I'm sure you know all my OCs from Teardrops in the Sea but I'll repost them: Aqua and Turquoise (twins of Blue and Green), Orange (the son of Red and Yellow), Aries (daughter of Silver and Lyra), Moonstone (daughter of Gold and Crystal), Topaz (Captain of the pirate ship, the WindWarrior), Amethysts (daughter of Ruby and Sapphire), Crimson (an assassin), Gray (son of Black and White) and Quartz (the daughter of Dia and Platina).**

**Of course the shippings of my OCs are: Meddlingshipping (Aqua and Orange), Innocentshipping (Aries and Turquoise), Angelicshipping (Amethysts and Crimson), HappyMoonshipping (Moonstone and Topaz) and Royalshipping (Quartz and Gray).**

* * *

><p>"Full house," Turquoise laid out his cards on the table and the other men threw down their cards in defeat. He had inherited his father's competitive nature and pride so he couldn't help the grin the spread across his face as he gathered the chips he won. They weren't playing for money but had to silently flaunt his victory.<p>

"You know, it seems like you got your string of luck at the most opportune time if we were actually betting money. Don't you have to repair the battle arena for what you did a week ago." Gray asked. He didn't get to travel to Kanto much and had to say that his latest trip was eventful thanks to Turquoise. Gray didn't think that he had a temper but there was no denying the rage he saw that day.

"Don't remind me," Turquoise sighed. "Aqua's already on my case about that that. I had to clean the place up and pay for the repairs so I couldn't go out for dinner with Aries. Aries's the one I'm dating so I don't know why my sister was angry I missed dinner."

"She's the advocate of love and your caveman routine didn't really scream romance. But I guess it's fun seeing this jealous side of you every once in a while."

Turquoise flinched at that. "I wasn't jealous. I was perfectly reasonable in my action."

"You're talking to the man that can read your memory and emotions," Orange laughed at how Turquoise paled slightly. He was hadn't learned how to control his gift yet but never revealed anything about them. He made an exception this time. "You controlled your jealousy right until he touched her..."

* * *

><p><em>Aries sat at the head of the bleachers waiting for the final battle of the tournament to begin. She spotted Turquoise with his Aggron coming towards her and called out to them. He only waved his hand in response but quickly made his way to her and sat next to her. She moved over a spot so he could sit on the edge since she knew he preferred to be next to his Aggron.<em>

_"I can't wait to see Aqua battle Amethysts!" Aries said once he sat next to her. Her Furret, Fluffy, quickly climbed from her shoulder to his and purred. Aries smiled at the sight of the large man playing with the tiny pokemon. "I was sure that you would win against Amethysts but I didn't expect her Altaria to be so fast. It was a great battle anyways."_

_"My sister forced me to join so it didn't really matter to me who won or lost," Turquoise shrugged and Aries laughed. Turquoise wasn't very motivated to do much beside his inventions but he was surprisingly passionate when battling. "I couldn't concentrate because you were cheering so loud."_

_Aries apologized on a laugh but staggered slightly when she felt his hand on her head, softly petting her. "It's okay. But I don't see why you didn't join. You're not adverse to battling and your parents are both powerful trainers. Seeing a normal type expert like you battle would be interesting, even if you only have five pokemon."_

_"I'm nothing special," Aries didn't bother to corrected him that she had a sixth pokemon since she wanted to keep it a secret. She saw Turquoise tilt a look at her before sighing and looking back to the battle commencing. He muttered something beneath his breath but when she would've asked him what he said, someone sat next to her._

_"Hi Aries!" It was another young trainer, Max. Turquoise raised a brow at the trainer but didn't say a word. Most were intimidated by Turquoise's size so didn't approach him much. Many knew that he was protective of her, though he couldn't help but worry about someone taking advantage of her naive nature. "I was wondering if you would want to go out with me?"_

_Turquoise's ear twitched at that. Didn't the guy ask his sister out not a week ago? To his knowledge Max knew he and Aries dating so why was he asking her out? He wasn't surprised when Aries rejected him. He knew that Aries could very well take care of herself so didn't think to intervene._

_Until Max touched her shoulder. "I know Aqua will never love me and you're-"_

_Turquoise forced himself between the two and sat down stubbornly, refusing to move even when Max pushed at him. He didn't say a word but Turquoise eyes said more than enough. At a point, Turquoise's annoyance turned to rage at the man's persistence. With one hand, he threw the man off the bleachers and into the arena. He didn't give the man a second look after that. His Aggron felt the same protectiveness over Aries so went after the man itself and Turquoise didn't correct the pokemon._

_"Lap," Turquoise muttered the words and laid down with his head on her lap. She blushed lightly but couldn't see his own reaction since he placed an arm over his face. She looked back to where the others were struggling to calm Aggron, all the while Turquoise merely laid on her lap. She knew that Turquoise didn't battle and would let his pokemon do as they wish so they were hard to control._

_"This is too much Turquoise," she poked him softly and he sighed._

_"That's what he gets for..." He muttered the rest and sat up. Seeing the damage, he quickly called out, "Come back aggron!"_

_"You!" The stadium owner yelled as he spotted Aggron return to Turquoise. "It's always you or your friends! I hope you're ready to repay this damage young man. Jealousy in kids these days!"_

* * *

><p>"Who would've though that book warm Turquoise was the most violent out of all of us." Topaz laughed at how Turquoise tried to hide his embarrassment under a mask of annoyance.<p>

"A true man doesn't feel jealousy," Crimson pointed out and regretted it when the corner Orange's lips twitched into a grin. He raised a brow at him in challenge and Crimson didn't want Orange to abridge the events of the times he became jealous. "I certainly didn't attack anyone when I got jealous."

* * *

><p><em>Crimson was acutely aware of the men staring at Amethysts but knew that there could be no helping it while she was on stage. She was beautiful and he couldn't blame the other men for being entranced as she expertly led her Glaceon through the combinations he had seen a thousand times over. Their eyes were on her so he couldn't help but feel smug when her eyes met his. She smiled brightly at him and he waved back.<em>

_Once she was finished, Crimson stood so he could join her backstage. He didn't enjoy watching contests and didn't feel any connection to the other coordinators so he saw no reason to watch them. He loved Amethysts so decided to support her despite what he thought of contests. Once he was backstage, he saw her speaking to a reporter. She spotted him and motioned him to stand next to him._

_"This is the inspiration to my combination!" Amethysts said excitedly to the reporter once Crimson was beside her. She was smiling so brightly that he couldn't argue when she hugged his arm. "Crimson supports me and when we battle, he gave me another viewpoint on battling."_

_Crimson didn't say a word in response since he knew the criticism about contest he would offend the people around him. He didn't know why someone as strong as Amethysts would waste her time making her pokemon perform tricks. When the reporter asked if Crimson participated in contests as well, Crimson couldn't help but snort. His Mightyena, Shadow, laughed as well. Amethysts waved away the question and her smile never faltered. "Crimson doesn't but I'm happy that he supports me."_

_"Wouldn't you be happier with a man that shares your interests?" Crimson could hear the suggestive nature of the reporter's words but didn't show any reaction. Shadow snarled at the reporter and Crimson kept his face indifferent. Happier? The question of if he was right for Amethysts was always on the back of his mind. He didn't notice that Anethysts's eyes become uncharacteristically cold and how she turned her nose up at the reporter. Crimson retreated into his mind and once again fell into the doubt of his past._

_"Don't say that about Crimson!" Amethysts ordered him and her glare was a deadly combination of fire and water. She inherited her mother's fiery rage and her father's cool pride so she used both until now. "Crimson may not be a coordinator but only he can create and protect beauty. By the clashing colours of your tie, you must not have a grasp on the balance one must have to be a coordinator. Is this interview over? I realized that I don't want to waste my time next to a man that doesn't understand a person's beauty. Let's go Crimson."_

_Crimson was still sulking when Amethysts pulled him away. She continued to rage to him, not noticing how he was still in his self pity. The warmth of her hand on his arm kept him from pulling away from her entirely. Usually jealousy was a heated and angry thing but the thought of losing her to another man made him sulk. He whispered weakly to her, "are you really happy with me?"_

_"Not this again," Amethysts had been with him for over a year now and his internal conflict within him never seemed to end. At times she thought he was past it hit other times he fell back into it and she could only reassure him when he did. "You know I love you. I wish you'll be more confident about us. If you are, you would never doubt that I'll leave and become jealous."_

_Crimson thought over her words but didn't reply and Amethysts didn't expect him to. Leaning on her more, he kissed her temple. He showed his affection through his actions rather than his words._

* * *

><p>"So instead of being a caveman you become a puppy? I guess both isn't the best way to handle your jealousy," Their conversation was quickly turning into another competition between them. Topaz leaned back in his chair and studied his cards without seeing them, instead remembering the time he got jealous.<p>

"You're too confident to be challenged by another man?" Crimson and Topaz had been enemies for years and spent a good part of the time evading the man's attacks. He never knew a person more self assured. "But you can't say that you never met a man that declared his love for your wife."

"He wasn't a man," Topaz whispered angrily to himself at the memory. "Some stupid kid thought he could steal my sweet Beautifly from me."

* * *

><p><em>"Make sure to take care of your new egg," Moonstone handed the little boy the pokemon egg she found his pokemon holding. He had visited the daycare often like Topaz would do in the past and thinking of him dampening her mood slightly. He was off on a trip and she missed him more than she would admit. Shaking herself, she gave the boy further instruction on how to care for the egg.<em>

_"I'm home Beautifly!" The door flew open and Topaz strode in. Moonstone couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face and ran to him, throwing her arms around him. He caught her and spun her in a circle, her feet never touching the ground. He only stopped so he could kiss her._

_"Wait, not here Topaz!" She pushed at his shoulders, remembering that they were still in the daycare. He pouted at that, he had been at sea for months now and only wanted to hold her. "Later."_

_"I'll hold you to that," Topaz gave her a devilish smile and Moonstone couldn't help but giggle. She missed his teasing and easy smile. She would wake in the morning and make him a cup of coffee as tradition but when she remembered he wasn't there, she felt lonely. She was glad to be able to wake to him again._

_"Who are you?" The little boy she was taking to earlier pulled on Topaz's pants. Topaz didn't recognize the kid and Moonstone quickly introduced them, saying that Topaz was her husband and the boy was a regular customer. Topaz tilted his head at the boy since he felt anger from him but Topaz was good natured so didn't hold it against the boy. Topaz only returned the glare when the boy declared, "I love Moonstone!"_

_Topaz wide eyes became a glare but Moonstone only sighed. She was motherly towards the boy at best so she was surprised when the boy tried to take her hand. Topaz was quicker and held Moonstone to his body, grinning coldly at the boy._

_"Sorry kid but this Beautifly is mine. You're too young to challenge a guy like me!" Topaz boosted and ran his fingers over Moonstone's hair since he knew it would anger the boy. He didn't care if the boy was only six, he was a love rival and Topaz refused to lose Moonstone. The boy had made himself an antagonist to him. "You can't possible think you can take Moonie from me. You can't possible satisfy her like I do!"_

_"Topaz!" Moonstone tried to stop him when he kissed her deeply. The boy's intentions were innocent but Topaz's weren't. It was in his nature to show off when challenged and she was dizzy by the time he let her go. With an arm secured around her, he stuck his tongue to the boy._

_"Admit defeat kid. I'm never letting Moonstone go."_

* * *

><p>"Do you know how hard it is to face a kid? Sure Turquoise could beat the crap out of that guy that came onto Aries but I can't hit a kid." Topaz stated to prove that his jealousy story was he best. "And he still visit the daycare. The nerve of the kid baffles me but at least it gives me an excuse to kiss Beautifly in front of everyone. You should see the way she blushes."<p>

"Aqua's more beautiful when she blushes," Orange challenged with a confident grin. He was friends with Aqua long before he realized he loved her and even longer before they actually started dating. Unfortunately during the time between him realizing her feelings, he had many opportunities to become jealous. Aqua was beautiful and attracted the attention of many. But only one held her heart before him.

"Sure you can't hit a kid but there's no love rival like the one I face. To this day I can't stand Yuki."

* * *

><p><em>"I hate Yuki!" Orange collapsed facedown on his couch, muttering to himself. He was losing the most important person in his life to a fictional character! Aqua hadn't spoken to him for days now and it was that stupid character's fault. He made one little critic about the character and she all but threw him out of her house.<em>

_Yuki was the male lead in her favourite series featuring a group of pirates and their adventures. He was supposed to be the morale center of the group and easily tied the group together with his good natured heart. He fit every point of the 'best friend turned first love' trope but that fact didn't endear Orange to the character. How much of a friend could Yuki be when he dared steal Aqua from him?_

_Orange knew that he was only a friend to her at the moment but it still hurt to be looked over for another man. Not even another man but a fictional character! Why was he even seeing that character a threat when he was nothing more than words on a page? Words that could describe another man she'll her to all in love with... Orange groaned and punched his pillow. He refused to lose to a fictional character!_

_Throwing on his jacket, he ran out to find her and tell her all the reasons he was better than that character without directly saying it. He still had a friendship to uphold! She wasn't at her house but Turquoise told him that she was heading to the bookstore._

_He was out of breath when he reached the place. Orange spotted her easily and ran to her side. It didn't help that she was buying the latest book of the series featuring Yuki. She must've felt his gaze for she turned to him smiled before she remembered that she was supposed to be mad at him. She held the latest book to her chest and tried to walk past him._

_"Wait!" He called after her and she stopped long enough for him to grab her arms. "Why do you love Yuki? He's a fictional character so wouldn't you be happy with someone outside of books? I know I can't make you stop loving a person but why do you love him so much you'll ignore me? I don't want a fictional character to come between our friendship..."_

_"He reminds me of someone," Aqua answered him after he trailed off. She was always able to read other's emotion and knew the ones crossing his face. Confusion, sadness, fear and... Jealousy? She looked down at the book and back to him several times until she couldn't stop the laughter bubbling from her. She couldn't help but whisper again, "Someone very special to me."_

_Orange's jealousy flared again and he hold back the pout he knew he was making. He tried to hide his jealousy but she seemed to be able to read it on her face as she stood on her toes to ruffle his hair playfully. He placed his hands over hers to stop her but she continued to laugh brightly. "You know you're a passive aggressive person when you're jealous? You don't have to worry about Yuki. I love him but he's not better than the real thing!"_

_Then it's the real thing, Orange thought without realizing the irony of it. As he was going through all the people they knew to find who Yuki could remind her of, Aqua grabbed his hand and pulled him away. "It's been forever since we past talked! Let's go out for dinner. It'll be my treat."_

* * *

><p>"To this day I don't know who Yuki reminded her of." Orange groaned and residual anger towards the character bubbled in him. She still had the series on her shelf but he knew it was childish for him to ask her to stop reading them. He knew that Aqua loved him and he should never doubt that. "I'm sure that Aqua forgot all about him."<p>

Gray slammed down his winning hand and declared. "Just as I thought. None of you can compare with my story! I had to fight the most difficult thing to keep my Quartz- science!"

* * *

><p><em>"Are you going to give me detention for being bad, prof?" Gray leaned over Quartz's shoulder and whispered in her ear as he loosened his tie. He had finished his work early so went to visit her university. Unfortunately, she didn't give him a second glance and she continued with her work. He pouted at her as he leaned against her desk in defeat, "Really Princess? I'm trying to do some sexy role play and you're just going to sit there and ignore me?"<em>

_"Yep," was her curt answer. "If you're going to bother me at work, at least make yourself productive and hand me that book. In fact, I think you should dive into Freud's theories yourself, to better understand your constant need for approval."_

_"I do not have a constant need for approval, I have a Quartz deficiency and as a doctor you must cure me." Gray pouted at her and she couldn't stop herself from laughing. She once again waved away his advances to focus on her work. As much as she loved her man, she knew that her work was of equal importance._

_"I have a doctorate but I'm not an expert in medical science so it's not my place to proscribe anything for your 'Quartz deficiency'. May you hand me that book?"_

_"This one?" He took a book from the shelf and handed it to her. She nodded and began making notes in the text. It was always his habit to lean over her shoulder and read the textbook with her. At first it was because he was bored and wanted something to entertain him but he found her work fascinating. "Isn't Freud more a physiologist than a sociologist?"_

_"A lot of theorists overlaps in the social science." Even though most saw Gray as being dimwitted, Quartz knew that he was intelligent and she enjoyed debating with him. But this wasn't the time since she had to finish marking her students' exam after she typed her thesis. "I need to finish this so please don't try to distract me."_

_He nodded but began shifting through her books. Even though he nodded absentmindedly, he still did little things to distract her and she became increasingly annoyed at his antics. When he began to play with her test papers, she slammed her hands on her desk and pointed to the door. "Out! I want to finish this and Arcues knows that I won't be able to with you here. I will call campus security on my own husband."_

_"This isn't fair. I'm losing you to sociology!" Gray whined as she pushed him out the door and slammed it behind him. Like a lost puppy, he laid his head on the door. He hated how he would constantly fall second to her job and that hatred came from misguided jealousy. It wasn't even a man he was jealous of, he could at least be able to let out his rage physically if that was the case._

_He stewed in his jealousy outside her door. He sat on a chair and tried to reason away his jealousy. She loved her job and she knew sociology long before him so he couldn't compete with it. He knew that but this was the first time he was ever jealous- and it was to sociology!_

_He was a smart man though and weighed his options. It was a tradition of his to forge a reaction that would give him the most favourable outcome. He had seen many actors do it when he was young and took on that trait at the age of five. Being an angry jealous man would turn her off and Quartz didn't seem to like the stoic type._

_"I just want my Princess," Gray frowned at the inspirational poster across from him. As useless as it was, he applied his angry feelings to it. "It's all your fault, you know? Isn't she supposed to pay attention to her prince? It's just so lonely without her..."_

_"It's not good to rely on one thing for happiness," Quartz said beside him. He hadn't notice her exit her office and stand beside him. "I love you but I need to protect myself in case you leave me. I don't want to break when that happens and sociology allows me to-"_

_Quartz was taken back when Gray suddenly hugged her, burying his face in her hair. "Don't think of a 'when I leave'- don't even dare to think of an 'if' because I'll do that to you. You're my everything and it hurts that I might not be the same to you. It hurts being the one in the relationship that loves more than the other. I guess I got scared and jealous."_

_"Your confidence is more becoming of you," Quartz said softly to him and placed her warm hands over his cheeks. The small moments when he showed vulnerability made her feel like she didn't have to fear the love she felt for him. It was strong enough to break her but she had to trust that he loved her enough not to do that. She smiled when he lifted his face from her shoulder. "I'm finished with my work. We can go home now."_

* * *

><p>"I guess we've all been jealous," Orange stated the obvious. He remembered all of the stories Aqua would read and the common compliant she had with the cliche of jealousy. "At least we didn't make the mistake of blaming the woman and become aggressive towards her. We fell in love with them and other men will admire the same thing in them that we do. In the end we have to trust them and our love."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't written with my OCs for a whole and I wanted to practice writing characters so I tried to give them unique situations for becoming jealous and how they react to it in their own way ^-^ but I really don't like the trope of the guy becoming angry at the girl when jealous<strong>


End file.
